


Sacrifice

by Azeazels_Favorite_Toy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sorta Happy Ending, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeazels_Favorite_Toy/pseuds/Azeazels_Favorite_Toy
Summary: A young gay boy is kidnapped and trained as a sex slave for an old mobster who abuses him.





	1. Taken and Broken

Pure chance.

I don’t go out much, it’s just not me. I dislike most people and am afraid of the world. But sometimes im forced out of the house, often for mandatory doctor/therapist appointments. I don’t have a car of course, so my singular friend Ryan drives me out of the kindness of his heart, and also he sometimes has sex with me, we have a good thing. We met in high school and I’m comfortable around him, and I do like the sex. He really likes how small and frail I am and often calls me “kid” even tho im 22. Im a guilt ridden person, and he never asks me for favors, so when he asked me out on a date I had to say yes, even though I was a nervous wreck thinking about being out in public, let alone with a man. Sure im gay… but im embarrassed okay? And scared, I don’t want to treated weirder than I already am. Yet, here I was in a crowded Chipotle with my only friend who’s trying to sweet talk himself into being more than that. I gotta admit he is charming, and his personality feels safe to be around, and if need be I feel like he would protect me if I needed it. He doesn’t mind that im mentally fucked up. Almost seems to relish in being there for me.  
”You need to eat sometimes, buddy” he says pulling me out of thought  
“i will, geeze… it’s a just a lot of food… maybe you should eat less”  
”if I ate less I wouldn’t be able to pick you up” Ryan says with a gloaty grin  
”d-don’t say stuff like that! We’re in public…”  
”haha, fine, maybe we should go somewhere where nobody will bother us”  
”you want to go to your place don’t you?” going to Ryan’s place always meant drinking and watching dumb stuff on youtube with him, it usually meant spending the night too but I don’t like sleeping in a bed that isnt mine  
”come on, you know you want to, and plus you can meet that cat I adopted” Oof, he got me there, I have a serious weak spot for cute animals. The pics he showed me were of a solid white kitty with longish fluffy fur.   
“okay, but only cuz I want to pet the cat…”

As I finish wrapping up the rest of my burrito I notice a man standing in line starring right at me. How long has he been there? He’s looking right at me there’s no mistaking it. A tall older man well dressed in expensive looking casual clothes. Like the kind of guy who would be a high rollar at a casino. Why is he looking at me?? He looks almost angry, and moving like he’s trying to figure me out. I quickly start starring holes into the floor quietly freaking out when Ryan pushes on my shoulder to motion that we’re leaving I just looked up enough to follow my friend out the door. When we’re finally in the car I calm down a little and ask Ryan, “did you see that guy looking at me?”   
”No? What guy?”  
“in the line, the guy who was dressed like a parody Tony Soprano”  
”you have the funniest ways of describing people, no, I didn’t see Tony Soprano in Chipotle”  
“you sure you aren’t just being paranoid again?”  
”ugh, no… it’s-”  
as we were backing out of the parking lot I see the guy looking at the car and talking on the phone  
”That guy! Fucking right there!”  
”What the? You know him?”  
”no of course not”  
”whatever we’re leaving” we exit the parking lot and lose sight of the man  
”thats creepy as fuck, he was looking at you in the store too?”  
”yes! Oh god this is making me freak out” the feeling of a panic attack comes on strong and I wrap my arms around myself. All noise starts to fade, I know Ryan is talking to me but I cant here him, my body is shaking and I can feel the coolness of tears on my face. 

I was freaking out, living in the cool darkness of the car’s floor board until I couldn’t anymore, it was ripped from me and replaced with pavement pressed up against my face, large hands holding me to the gravelly surface, then cold hard steel gripped my wrists, digging into my skin. As much as I wished it didn’t, my awareness started to come back, I was being hauled by my upper arms, a car door opened and I was sat inside. Bars in front of me, the seat being plastic, this is a police car. Im being taken, im in trouble I thought. What did I do? Did it matter? Of course I probably deserve it. It finally happened im being dragged out of my isolation and tortured in a hospital or prison. The car jerked as it started to drive away. I remember Ryan and look quickly out the window for him and all I can see is his car with nobody in it. A hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me over toward the middle of the seat then switching to gripping my neck as his other hand worked a hood over my head darkening my view and making it difficult to breath, I started to scream, and was met with a fist connecting to the side of my head. “Shut your mouth”

I resided to pressing my body against the door trying to distance myself from my attacker, sobbing and gasping for breaths. We drove for for a short time, then noticeably turn onto an unpaved road., then onto what is probably a driveway, im once again being hauled by two men by my shoulders, my anxiety ridden body shakingly trying to resist and but being easily overpowered. I was thrown onto a smooth stone surface and landed hard on my shoulder and am crying out in pain and fear. My hood was removed and one man held me up while the other grabbed my jaw and started to wrap my mouth in duck tape. They cut off or pulled all my clothing off and throw it into a garbage bag. Im in a big well kept garage, the floor is finished and shiny, the lighting was almost medical feeling, and the table on the other side of the room looked like it belonged in a hospital. Im hysterical sobbing and crying into ducktape making muffled sounds of distress.

A hard unforgiving hand grabs my arm and hold it painfully against my cuffs twisting it to gain access to a place where a needle pieces my flesh. I cry harder and writhe as much as I can under the grip but im helpless to stop it. When they finish they force me to stand and push me toward a large wooden crate open at the top, they pushed me into it, it was small and rough against my skin. I fought but they easily put held me inside and punched me once again, yelling into my ear to stay still. Terrified I clenched my jaw and held myself in a ball instead of fighting. They slammed the lid of my prison closed and I heard the sounds of screws being drilled into the wood. I screamed and couldn’t help but try and flail and push against the walls but there was nothing I could do, getting caught up in the claustrophobia. I couldn’t extend my legs or arms and that was making me hyper ventilate. I don’t know when or how but I passed out. 

I awake to someone beating their hand on the box “Wake the fuck up.”  
“You are going to listen to a few things, and if you don’t your situation can and will be made much worse.” The words are stern, and for some reason my mind was hazy and it was hard to get emotional, like I was high but without the euphoria.   
“Your old life is over, it’s dead and buried. Whatever you had before this you best forget it quick. You don’t even have a name now. You will respond to “pet” , or whatever the person talking to you chooses to degrade you with. You will do everything you are told or face punishment. You are a slave now, lower than my dogs. If you disobey me you will be hurt, you will be cut up, you will be disfigured. You belong to me and are mine to play with. I am going to break you down into the worthless animal you are. Now, im going to leave you in here for a while to think about all thats be said here, give you time to let it sink in. 

The soft click clack of the man and his words walked away and through a heavy sounding door. Alone in this druggy haze I started to tear up feeling a whole new kind of fear. It was heavy, and it felt so real. This was really happening. Im going to die. Im going to die! Oh god no no no no. My mind could only be mortally afraid for so long, then I started wondering and desperately looking for answers. Hoping someone was at least looking for him. Hoping that someone cared. Hoping that even if someone did that it mattered, that they could come and save me. But overall the defeat of being naked and trapped like this sent me into a scary state of mind of a sad buzzing high trying to treat this whole thing as a joke. After a while I started to wonder how long its been, how long have I been trapped here? The same faint glint of light between the cracks in the wood seemed to always be there, but that didn’t mean anything, they could leave a light on all the time, it could have been days, eventually feeling so weak and hopeless I ended up losing control of my full bladder and pissing all over myself, filling the box with the thick scent of urine. After a while I was feeling disgusting, defeated, my body ached from all the abuse and being so cramped in the box, and the sticky piss clinging to my skin and filling my nostrils with a reminder of how low ive fallen. I kept falling in and out of consciousness it seemed but the nightmare never ended. 

The wihrring of a drill and the soft screeching of screws straining against tight wood startled me awake. I was so tired and in so much pain, the bright lights hurt my eyes and I tried to bury my head into my body.   
“Oh, you stupid animal pissed all over the crate? I can already tell you’re going to be handful. Maybe I should just kill you now huh?”  
I didn’t know what to do, I just froze and tried to hide. Quietly trying to sob against my covered mouth. My body jerked to life as I felt the familiar sensation of falling as I was dumped out of the box and onto the harder colder floor.   
“well we need to clean you up”  
Suddenly im being sprayed with freezing cold water, it stings but in seconds I start to become numb and feel my body getting really cold and rigid. Finally the torrent of pain ceases when my capture finishes spraying every inch of me. Im hauled to me feet and quickly patted dry and then dragged toward a chair.   
”sit down, don’t move”  
I try my best to stay upright but my body just wants to collapse. A hand is placed against my head and scissors dig inbetween my cheek and the tape over it. He carelessly cut throw the layers of tape and ripped it off, taking at least some care by grabbing my hair somewhat so the tape didn’t just rip at it while pulled. 

”This is going to be very uncomfortable, it’s meant to be, if you behave, you get better collars, for now, this is what you wear.”  
It was heavy, big, and rough. The metal was rusty and unfinished, the mere weight of it hurt and brought the mental collar scratching and cutting into my neck and shoulders. It was secured and locked onto my neck with a big padlock, he held the key in front of me beckoning my attention and showed me putting the key on a set he kept in his pocket, it looked like his car and house keyset. Things owned, *other* things he owned. The small gesture really bringing home the notion that I was now property. 

“When I give you something, you will always respond with gratitude, and other than that, you speak when spoken to. You will address me as Master. You will say ‘yes master’ when given a command. Now, what do you say?”  
He wants me to speak… I c-can’t…. I freeze up trying to process, a hard hand struck my face…  
”You say ‘thank you, master’ yes? Say it” His voice was even more stern and aggressive.   
”th-than-..thank y-you m-master…” I squeaked out the words, tears streaming down my face, and flinching anticipating being hit more.   
”Good boy, you might be trainable after all. But-” he grabbed a handful of my hair hard twisting and pulling it “you need to speak up, I don’t give a shit how much pain you’re in you will clearly speak when you’re spoken to.” He grabbed my arms and removed the cuffs, placing my hands in my lap. 

A heavy chain was clipped to my collar, he takes the other end and says “come” pulling me down out of the chair. “you crawl, and you don’t touch furniture unless told to.” He opened the heavy door I heard before, and pulled me along, the hard concrete hurting my knees as I crawled trying to keep up with being dragged along by my neck. The interior floor was tile at first, then carpet, he led me to a living room area “stay”, he said and clipped the chain to the side of a heavy looking coffee table. It wasn’t locked or anything I could probably pick up and run if I had the strength… or the nerve. I heard an outside door open, and the man whistled and called for two large dogs that raced to the door and into the house. He praised them and led them somewhere, I could here dry food being poured into metal bowls. At this point it was becoming hard to keep myself up and on my knees and my limbs started to experimentally unstiffen and fall, when nobody hit me, let myself carefully collapse on the floor on my side, the carpet was soft on my body. It was a welcome change. 

Eventually the rattling of food pellets came to a stop and the soft pitter patter of dogs approached me along with the man. They were giant German Shepard's and they were very interested what was laying in their living room. They aggressively sniffed and pawed at me while I buried my face in my arms.  
“Those dogs will tear you apart if you so much as look them in the eye” If almost in agreement one of the hounds barked aggressively at my shaking form. The man chuckled and uttered a command in what sounded like German that made the dogs walk away from me.   
I choke up as my collar is suddenly pulling me. I quickly try and gather myself and get up, my knees rubbing on the carpet as I desperately try and keep pace as im dragged down a hall and into a new room, I dare not look up but I couldn’t help but see the big bed and heavy cage made out of steel bars. He yanked up up toward the bed “Up.” he said grabbing my waist and helping me crawl onto the soft bedding. “You’re a mess.” He said examining my body with his hands. It must have been the comfort of the bed, mixed the discomfort of being touched by my captor, but it spurred me to try and speak “-p… please…” All at once my head was thrown and mushed into the bedding, as strong angry grip on my neck kept me here.   
“You speak when spoken to.”   
“i d-didn’t do anything wr-wrong….. p-please” i coughed out barely loud enough to hear  
lessening his grip, placing his free hand on my ass, “No no no, sweetie you didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t think like that. Truly, this is a reward, and in time, you will learn to be grateful for your master”  
with an elbow in my back and a hand wrenching my face up he says “But right now, you’re still very dumb, it will take a lot of training and-” *SMACK* his hand slaps my ass and I yelp and cry into his hand. -discipline. Discipline that you will crave and be thankful for.”   
*SMACK*  
”Go on, be thankful.” Jamie’s mind raced, be thankful? He wants him to speak…  
“th-thank-… PLEASE JUS-” Jamie’s mouth was quickly and easily clamped shut. Fight or flight response gripped the poor boy and Jamie tried with all his strength to escape his captor but it was so obviously a 1 sided struggle. The small frail boy was pinned face down with his hands pressed harshly into his back. muffled words and desperate screams were spat into the older mans arm covering the boys mouth. Jamie did the only thing he had the opportunity to do, and bit down into the meaty arm that constrained him. 

“AWWW YOU LITTLE SHIT” He wasted no time throwing a strong right fist into Jamie’s head who let go, and saw stars, going limp. The man let Jamie’s limp body drop onto the bed and walked into an adjacent bathroom. His roar echoed from the tiled surfaces “If you cant behave i’ll stop giving you the option to”   
Jamie was in pain and confused and scared, he had hands desperately clasping his head trying to protect himself. The man returned and roughly grabbed and pinned the boy’s leg securely and jabbed his soft flesh with a needle and carelessly held down the plunger. “NOOooo-…. no….” Quickly his already weak limbs felt numb, his mind hazy, it becomes hard to think. It becomes hard to focus on anything but the numb sensation and the strong hands caressing and moving his small body. “I don’t like to yell, and I don’t like being angry. Learn to do as your told and this will be much easier for you”  
A coolness is poured between Jamies ass cheeks, and hard rough fingers begin exploring and playing with his supple pink hole. “You belong to me, kid, I will always get what I want out of you.” The man slips a finger carelessly inside. “This isn’t for you” Jamie had only had sex with Ryan, and when they did Ryan would always work him open carefully before sticking it in. This wasn’t that, this guy wasn’t working him open, he was exploring his new property, it felt cold, almost clinical.

”I wanted you awake when I first fucked you, that little drug will make sure you feel everything while keeping your mouth out of trouble”  
His slides out and the familiar unclasping of a belt is deafening and alarming. Jamie wanted to scream, his heart ached, this was rape… this is scary… it hurts…. emotions that feel numb and distant but tears start forming anyway. With one swift movement the older man flipped Jamie over onto his back, and forced him to look up. He chuckled at the sight of Jamie trying to squeeze his eyes shut. Jamies legs were grabbed and placed over the mans shoulders, and a large warm member was pressed lengthwise against the boys soft white ass. He’s big… Ryan is too but this is longer… scarier. “You will watch everything, pet. Look at me.” A meaty thumb forces Jamies weakened eyes apart and Jamie cant find the will to struggle. He didn’t look angry, he looks curious, like a predator playing with his prey. A strong painful pressure confronts the boy hole. Tears start streaming harder. A hard strong thrust breaks him open and the man’s cock slides all the way in, bottoming himself out. Jamie let out a cried moan and flinched with the very minimal movement he could muster. One arm choses to possessively wrap around Jamie’s leg and hold it up, the other extends and wraps around the front of Jamie’s collar, chocking him slightly, just enough to cause distress. Once all felt secure, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, quickly finding a rhythm that was hard and deep. There was no passion, no love, the look in his eyes, it was like he was beating someone more than having sex with them.   
Jamie’s vision was blurry being rocked back and forth, It hurt, it hurt so damn much, but after a while Jamie felt a familiar burning is his gut and knees, a warm weakness he enjoyed during sex with Dustyn. But now he was feeling it while raped, it was humiliating to feel sexually stimulated right now, then, to make the sensory overload worse, his rapist started barking at him again.   
”you worthless whore, this is all you are now” starting to look more sexually driven, his breaths quickened and his thrusts were more passionate  
“you’re my toy, my pet, MINE. Im your whole world and there’s nothing you can do about it”  
”you’re mine to use… I’ll even kill you if I feel like it” the man shifts and coils both hands around Jamie’s delicate neck and begin to squeeze, hard. Quickly the helpless boy felt the constrain, his face reddened, vision slowly became more and more blurry. It was getting dark. Then it all went black. 

In waking, the first thing unfortunate young Jamie felt was that his arms ached, and felt strained. It didn’t take long to figure out they were tightly held behind his back with rope. His shins were tied together as well as pressing into the cold steel of that big steel cage he saw when he first entered the room. He hurt all over, his limbs felt numb and strained, his ass was burning. Thoughts and emotions quickly welled up as he remembered all that got him here, remembering thinking he was going to die, feeling disposable, worthless. Mast- No. His RAPIST! Was willing to kill him… Lost in thoughts of mortality it came as a startle when the man came into frame from in between the thick bars. Embarrassed and afraid Jamie quickly looked down and tried to bury his face in his shoulder. 

The man sat a metal tray on the bed, then went to unlock and open the door to the small cage. “It’s morning, you’re awake because Im allowing you to be. You can speak because im allowing it. Im only allowing you these privileges because I think you had a dose of reality last night and might be ready to try and be a good boy for me.” The cage is open, and the man is sitting criss-cross in front of it. “We’re going to do some training, boy. First things first, stop hiding from me, show me your face”  
Totally defeated, feeling absolutely at his mercy, Jamie came hesitantly out of hiding, and looked up as much as collar allowed him. His face was reddened, and crusted over from crying. “Good boy, I knew you were ready. So, I just praised you, thank me for it. Looking and feeling chocked up, Jamie just wanted to comply, to stay out of trouble, as loud as he could with such a small voice, “thank you, sir”   
an amused “Aww” from the man reaching and wrapping his hand around the collar, dragging Jamie out of the cage and resting the boys face in his lap. “That was a good try, im not your father and im not your boss. I own you, you are my property. You will address me as master” Still gripping the collar he brought Jamies face up “Try again”… With voice constrained from being choked at such an awkward angle “thank- y-you master-er”   
”Good boy.” Releasing the collar and allowing Jamie’s head to once again rest in his lap.   
”Now, be still.” He reached onto the bed and pulled down the tray, sitting it next to them. There were two needles each readied with different substances, a plastic cup filled with water, and a smaller cup with several different pills in it. He brought the first needle to the boy’s arm and Jamie let out a pleading whine realizing it was another shot, that went wholly ignored by his captor who focused on finding a vein and expertly plunged the substance into they helpless body in his lap. Jamie stayed silent for the next one. “Now, take your pills and then we’ll get ready for the day.” He propped Jamie’s body up so he could be drink without a problem. The cup was brought to Jamies lips, they hesitated but slowly opened to let the pills be dumped into his mouth. Pill that could be anything, that could DO anything. His heart strained thinking that if he resisted they would probably be carelessly force fed anyway. 

Master sat the tray aside, and scooped up the boy from under his hips and neck, and sat him on the bed so he could loom over the boy. It was terribly uncomfortable to be handled like that, and being picked up really sells the power difference in his fragile mind. He was so helpless, and he felt it. Too afraid to even let his arms fall when Master finished untying them. Jamie held them up like that until Master brought them down and sat them at his sides. His strained muscles and joints ached at the change, but it felt better than being tied up. Master then untied his legs and let them fall so Jamie was laying flat on his stomach, waiting for instruction. 

“You need to be dressed. Can you do that yourself?” Jamie seriously considered the question, he felt so weak, could he actually get dressed? It dawned on him that the question was a matter of actually ability, not something out of curtsy. Even though he feels so defeated and helpless, each new reminder of that hurt just as bad as the last. “y-yes master..”  
“Good, stand up by the bed, when the maid comes and sits down clothes, put them on and wait for me here.”  
Master then turned and walked out of the room. What? Someone else would see him like this? Someone else is in on his captivity? He started to breath fast, unrestrained, alone, *standing* even? Yet he knows that he cant. HE CANT run or scream or-… Jamie freezes. A modestly dressed woman enters the room like nothing is wrong, it was hard to tell if she even looked at Jamie, it was hard to see when he was blushing and looking away. She left the room and panic returned but there’s no time to panic, it’s time to get dressed. Jamie looks at the clothes in front of him, it’s a surprising collection, jeans, a t shirt, a hoodie, all looking like they were from Hot Topic or something. The jeans were black with studds on them, ripped upon sale. The t-shirt was a band shirt from some band he remembers listening to in high school, a goth punk band, the hoodie was a thin black woman’s hoodie. Even the shoes were trendy sneakers in black, no socks of course. Jamie couldn’t help but be confused at being dressed like this, like a high school goth kid in a baggy girl hoodie. There was no underwear, but there was a skull hair clip, Jamie didn’t know how to put it on right so he just put in on the side of his choppy blonde hair. Being dressed like this made the boy feel like he was back in high school. Ryan and his friends were into all this… 

Jamie didn’t know how to stand, unsure of how to behave, trying to stay out of trouble, he tried to stand up straight while also trying to stare at the floor afraid to look around.   
”Ah, good” Master said upon entering the bedroom. “Couple things, I don’t know or care what your name was, but from now on your name is “puppy”. Second, you’re coming out with me today, we have several appointments.” Still talking master unlocked and removed the big steel collar. “When I tell you to come you will follow closely behind me on my left.” This is how you will always follow me, understood?” In shock at being renamed and being told he would be going outside Jamie took a second to gather the response desired. Looking defeated and sad “yes master”   
”Good boy, I should add that you may look around but do not dare make eye contact with anybody. You’re not a person anymore. Today you have the opportunity to gain a lot of privileges, you also have the opportunity to be put back in the crate, or worse. Do as your told.”  
Master seemed to stare at puppy for a long while before turning around and tapping on his phone.   
“Come” Suddenly needing to walk felt strange on Jamie’s mind, it felt foreign somehow. Unsure of how close he should follow he opted to stay as close as he could but far enough away as not to step on master’s feet. 

It felt oddly safe following behind master when everything else felt so scary and uncertain. At least Jamie knew that Master would tell him what to do. It was easier to just let master have the reigns and control everything, trying to have control was bad… it meant pain…

They walked through the big house and towards a front door where a man in black was holding it open, he had a gun on his belt and an unamused look to his face. A large black car was waiting for us out front, a man held the door open for Master, who without looking away from his phone instructed “you sit on the floorboard, between my legs.”  
It was a big car, with a lot of room, but Jamie still carefully crawled into the vehicle and between master’s frame. Jamie sat up straight, head down, hands in lap, facing master. Only now did it occur to him that maybe master didn’t want him facing him. A calm hand rested itself on Jamie’s head.   
”Puppy, you may rest your head in my lap” Master didn’t even wait for a response and guided the boy’s head to rest on his thigh. Jamie, unsure, was hesitant to let his full weight rest on Master, and tried to keep still otherwise. 

The ride was quick, it seemed like they were behind a building, the same man with a gun held the door open for us. The place was clean but colorful, medical like.   
”Geeze boss couldn’t you have cleaned him up a bit?”  
”Don’t tell me how to train my pets, Charlie”  
”hehe alright, we still doin’ the snake bites and such?”  
”We are, and I chose a design last night. I emailed you the art”  
”Well we’re in business. Need his shirt off, also, Chris get me some wet wipes or something to clean up the workspace”

Master knelt over toward Jamie “Take your tops off, puppy” Jamie was struggling to process what was happening, but being given an order took priority. In shaking, jerking movements, Jamie took off both pieces of clothing and held them loosely folded to his chest. Master grabbed them and handed them off to somebody. Jamie was now shirtless, he stood trembling, not wanting to be tattooed or pierced, arms at his sides, tears forming in his eyes gazing down at the medical looking chair in front of him. Uncaring, Master guided and pushed him into the chair. Someone else held his face, turning it up and wiping it clean from snot and tears. It felt so surreal to be touched without permission by someone other than master. The reality that other people could treat him like this too, was too much to bear, and Jamie felt himself starting to breakdown. He starting hyperventilating, crying harder and harder, and tried to hide his face in his arms 

“Alright, do it” Jamie hears master say and he’s grabbed and injected with the same stuff he was before. His body goes limp and the man continues prepping his face. He used very tight clamps to hold his lips and tongue in place while he stabbed them, and placed stainless jewelry in them. Then another one on his eyebrow. It hurt, it felt like he was being disfigured. On a computer monitor in the background he could see artwork of a raven with a steel shackle around its neck and chain running off of it. There was a mirror above the pose-able chair Jamie lay on, being forcefully tattooed, Jamie could see the Raven taking shape on his right bicep area. It was big, it took hours. Hours of waiting, suspending in consistent biting pain of the tattoo gun endlessly, permanently, changing his body… Master’s body.

When it was finally over, they held Jamie upright for a short while and tattooed something quickly on his lower back. By this time the drug has mostly faded in effect, but Jamie was so tired and in shock he remained still and pliable. The man with the gun on his belt threw the small boy over his shoulder and carried him to the car. With the assistance of Master Jamie was placed sloppily into masters lap.   
”If we didn’t need to worry about your ink you would be in the trunk right now. Not behaving in there will cost you dearly. You’re learning, but breaking down and crying like that is unacceptable when we’re out.” His words should fill the fragile in boy in terror, but they were said so casually, and it was distracting having master’s soft touches working through his hair and kneading his head. It shouldn’t feel good, but soft touches after non-stop worry and pain felt so good that Jamie found himself pushing into Master’s touches, if only ever so slightly. It was enough for Master to notice and give an amused smile unbeknownst to his puppy. 

The car moved and came to a stop eventually, the whole time Master kept his left hand on puppy’s head. The car sat parked for long while, but everyone stayed put, though it sounded like there were people outside. “Hmm” Master remarked coldly and took both hands to his phone. “Puppy, im going to ask you some questions, sit up.” Jamie shakily rose up and tried to sit as straight as he could. “yes master”  
“I know that you have spent a lot of time in hospitals, and I have a lot of the notes on that. But I need to know what medications you have been taking, and a few other things. Quickly fill this out.”   
”yes master” just loud enough to hear  
Master sits the clipboard on his thigh, a pen sitting on it, and a single lined paper sparsely printed with individually numbered text. Jamie was good about taking his pills, and he has been on them for years so he knew what they were called and the dosage by heart. The paper also asked for diagnoses’ and what drugs Jamie did, which was always a toss up between booze and weed. The weed actually did a good job keeping anxiety down, booze was just to numb the pain. When he finished, Jamie put the pen atop the board like it was before. Master takes it and examines it, then sets it aside

*POP*  
*POP*  
The sudden loudness made Jamie jump. “g-gunsh….” jamie said quietly in panic He wanted to freak out, but everyone else was so calm, as if nothing happened, master didn’t seem to have heard him. Maybe it was a hallucination, its already been a full day off his meds.   
”Let’s go” Master announced, and the moved again. Shortly after Master’s right hand weaved into the soft blonde hair in his lap, then gripped it and yanked up, moving to get close and look at the boy’s eyes, trembling at change in treatment. Jamie wasn’t sure what to do, looking away was basically impossible, he hated having his hair pulled. Desperately Jamie took a chance and looked right into Master’s eyes, pleadingly, his vulnerable sparkling blue eyes met with master’s stern dark emerald eyes. Seemingly satisfied Master lessened his grip and placed the boy’s face on his inner thigh. Being so casually touched, let alone abused sent shivers down the spine, but being lightly mushed into a mans crotch was much better than being in pain. Jamie, exhausted, and more than defeated found himself going lax and leaning into his master. He didn’t show it, but the man was quite satisfied with this progression. 

He wasn’t asleep of course. How could anyone sleep like that? But master still shook him lightly and ordered him to sit up. Which he did, keeping his eyes down. “When the door opens you will always get out first and sit on your knees to the left of the door, and wait for orders, yes?”   
”yes master…” The realization that he was being trained started to hit home. Did this man really expect to keep Jamie around and treat him like this? All the time?? With tears forming the door opened and Jamie crawled onto the warm concrete outside, not daring to look up or around. It didn’t matter where he was, really. Master exits the shiny black town car and stands tall beside the emaciated boy shrunk to his knees. “You follow, walking slightly behind me to my left when we’re out, yes?”   
with emotions welling up Jamie choked up “Y-yes! M-master…”  
Master made an amused sound, “come” and he starts walking a bit faster than expected and Jamie scrambles up to his feet to follow. 

They are at some kind of strip mall that didn’t seem very busy. They enter a waiting room area, the doors held open by master’s men. “You guys can go on back, he’s waiting for you.” a peppy sounding women says. The waiting room carpets turn to linoleum bright with overhead lights. They enter a room, a doctors office… Jamie wasn’t dumb. The realization started to become apparent that he would be likely be hurt again, changed without his consent, and tears start to fall but Jamie tries to keep calm and not invite the ire of his master again. “Sit on the exam table, puppy”   
“y-yes master…  
Jamie’s mind is screaming a loud NO!, or PLEASE!, he’s not sure which but does as he’s told, not even noticing that he was again called “puppy”. 

A man entered the room and exchanged pleasantries with Master, he calls Jamie “cute” and “a good find”. They talk about the paper Jamie filled out. “Well, these are pretty unusual medications, I’ll need to review these and find out more about them. In the meantime, can he speak? May I ask him some questions?”   
”of course! Please do as you need, Walter.”  
With that the man in the white labcoat steps over to Jamie trying to both sit with good posture and also stare at the floor, trembling a bit. 

“Alright, kid, im going to look you over a bit and ask you some questions, just be honest with me.”  
”yes sir” Jamie squeaked out, master chuckled   
“so well behaved already” The doctor pushed the boy’s head round looking in his ears and eyes  
“Why do you take those medications?”  
”im schitzoaffective… and have bad anxiety issues, s-sir”  
“hmm, open your mouth” The doctor looks over Jamie a bit more.   
“What drugs do you do kid? Smoke, drink? Spill it.”  
”um…. I don’t smoke, but I drink a bit and uh…like to smoke pot… sir…”

After a few minutes of writing things down ”Well, cute but fucked up, you really know how to pick them, eh? We’ll need to keep him on those medications for now, maybe alter them after I get his blood back. But really, you should probably just keep him high when taking him out. Unlike that other one he’ll be fine on weed and such. Ill give you some strong sedatives and something to make him quite if he gets anxious. Have him undress, ill go start getting ready.” 

Without looking up from his phone ”Pet, take your clothes off, all of them. You will neatly fold them and place them on the counter there.” Jamie stripped, feeling like a fake person. Just doing what he’s told and letting the feeling of dissociation wash over him. Jamie stood by the counter near his clothes holding his fists tightly against his naked thighs waiting for the next order. It didn’t come. It seemed like a long time before a hospital bed was wheeled into the room with a loud crash against the double doors. “On the bed now, puppy”  
A nurse let down one side of the bed and motioned for Jamie to climb on. He did, laying on his back feeling like he was laying down in his coffin. Might as well be. Blood was taken. An IV hooked up. Then blackness. 

Jamie woke up facing the garage ceiling, cold, still naked, on a cold metal table, straps all over him, keeping him from moving at all, even his head was firmly locked in place. And pain. So much pain on his crotch. Jamie immediately bursts in tears, crying, and not being quiet like before. His head is fuzzy, he’s in pain, he can’t help it. After a while, face red, panting for breaths, the overhead lights turn on blinding poor Jamie. Footsteps. “Good to finally see you awake again.” MASTER. Jamie’s mouth clamped shut trying to stay quiet. “Now, you have 2 options, puppy. You need to heal, you can either do that here for the next few days, or if you think you can behave, I will allow you to do so at my feet, in the house. Do you think you can behave?” The claustrophobia of being bound so tightly was not something the boy wanted to handle in his now waking state.   
”p-p-please…. master… ill be g-good p-please master… ple-”   
“Enough. Quiet.” Master began the long process of unbinding the boy, releasing his limbs first, then body, finally allowing the boy to rise up by unbinding his head from the straps, guiding Jamie up to a sitting position and feeding him some familiar looking pills, and some not so. “Good boy”   
”Now, while those take effect we will have some words, pet. You belong to me, yes? Jamie shifting uncomfortably with the pain in his crotch, reignited by moving. “yes master”  
“You are my property, and I will do with you as I wish. The doctor removed your testicles, you shant be needing them, but the pain will be with you for a few days. Be good, and I will make you comfortable, act up and you will end up out here again alone and without pain management.” Fear welled up In Jamie but something was pulling him away from freaking out. 

Master started putting new collar around Jamie’s neck, no other bonds in site. “Your life with me can be very pleasant for you, I do hope you can come to be a good pet for me. There, all dressed” The collar secured. It was a regular collar, like what a dog would wear, Thin leather with a big D ring waiting for a leash. Whatever master had given him had quickly taken effect. He felt calmer, spacey. No longer felt like crying. Everything felt distant and unimportant. The boy tried to comprehend what master had just told him but it seemed easier to just sit and listen. “Good, look at that face, much better. Come, and remember you crawl when at home, right boy?.”  
it occurred to Jamie that a response was needed. Talking seemed easier, it just came out, almost confidently. “yes master” Jamie sank down from atop the table and fell to his knees, following master and being led into the warm, carpeted house. 

The days passed quickly. Being fed pills from hand, being fed food from a bowl. Every Morning Jamie was allowed to shower and such. Putting on the different eye shadows master wanted to see on him, and doing his hair as master instructed. Not once in the 4 days after waking up did master do anything sexual with Jamie, but the boy knew better than to think that was because of some good-found nature, he was certain master was just making sure the damage down there was properly healed before “using” Jamie again. That was until a finger turned into master’s throbbing cock on the boys tongue. He guided his pet into deep throating his massive cock, getting annoyed and slapping Jamie across the face when he couldn’t stop gagging. Finishing by spraying cum into the boys messy blonde hair, to be left there until the morning when Jamie could finally wash it out. 

The day finally came when Jamie was led into the garage to be bound with his legs up, to have the few stitched down there removed. “Beautiful” was how Master described it. It looked wrong to have nothing under the his penis… for it to just be smooth all the way to his hole, just as master had wanted it. The pain pills stopped coming, so did whatever made Jamie so spacey. Jamie woke up the next morning and waited for master to open the cage so Jamie could pee and clean up. But Master was already up. Standing in front of the cage with a throbbing cock and a scary expression on his face. There were no pills the night before, Jamie felt very lucid compared to the last week. He was hauled out of the cage and thrown onto the bed. “Face down, knees together.”   
”YES master…” surprised at all of this so suddenly   
“a cool slick thumb pressed against his hole”  
“n-…. p-please…” jamie chocked up barely loud enough for master to even notice. A loud aggressive chuckle. A thick strong arm wrapped around the boy’s slender waist pulling his ass into the air and forcing his thumb into the soft pink hole. Jamie cried out at the sudden intrusion. “You may cry, but keep your dumb thoughts to yourself, you fucking worthless whore” A second finger. Then a third. So quickly. In. Out. Pain. Master released his grips. Leaving Jamie panting, ass up, face hidden into his arms. Master lorded over the small trembling ass. With a hard firm smack he admired the redness left, and how his pet maintained the position it was put in. “Good boy”

Pressure, and then a painful fullness, nowhere to run. A hard thick cock pressed tantalizingly against his prostate, but any pleasure was far over written at being fucked so hard. Jamie cried loudly and openly, arms pulled away from his face and wrists help firmly by master to pull his ass harder onto masters cock. He fucked Jamie down into the bed, into nothing but a sobbing mess. Master wrapped a thick arm around Jamie’s throat, pulling his little head up off the bed, using this choking to fuck into Jamie even harder. He finished with a loud grunt, an unfamiliar warmth sprayed his insides, releasing the boys throat and collapsing on top of the boy. 

He just came in me… didn’t he… n-no…. no…. Jamie’s thoughts are ragged and hard to put together. Trying to process being raped for the second time while recovering from almost blacking out to the choking. The second time…. then he remembered… “th-ank y-you ma-st-er” Jamie coughed out to masters amusement. With a gruff tired voice by his ears “Good boy” 

Laying there face down, master took to the bathroom. That feeling of hard dissociation overwhelmed puppy. That all to familiar sensation of an episode came into full form. Quickly Jamie curled into a ball on the bed and started crying hard, uncontrollably, his thoughts a mess, too torn up to even consider that master was now looming over the the wailing, shaking, boy. “tsk, tsk”, Master fetched a needle, and sunk it into puppy’s shivering form. He sat on the bed and pulled Jamie into his lap, petting the boy, “shhhh, shhh, you’re okay, come out of it for me okay, puppy?”

Whatever Master had given him took effect quickly. Jamie found himself with his head in master’s lap, his emerald eyes looking down at the tearful eyes of the boy. “Are you back with me, my pet?” Jamie considered for a moment, reminding himself where he was and who was looking down at him. The frail boy choked out a small “yes master” and then started to gently cry again. “I… im sorry master! Im broken… please im sorry… im sorry master im broken im broken! Im broken!!!” small tears turned back into a full on sobbing and master pulled his pet up into a hug. “shush, pet” Master said with a cold bark. Jamie threw his hand over his mouth and tried to rein it in. “Broken, hmm? Well you are certainly troubled, puppy. But notice you are in my lap, notice what I just gave you. It’s a special, and rather expensive drug, for troubled little pets like you. The doctor told me you would likely have moments like these, and I prepared for them. You are my pet, I will take care of you, understand?” 

Jamie tried to process what was just said, almost like this man cared for him… “thank you, master” the drugs made it easier to speak he noticed. “Sweet boy, I will allow you to sleep on the bed tonight, would you like that?” Jamie considered the cage… cramped and dark… “y-yes master!” Jamie said almost sounding excited. Master pulled Jamie possessively under the covers. It was safe, warm, and Jamie let thoughts of being cared for follow him to sleep.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could a savior really be possible?

Weeks turned into months. The seasons changed. It was now a cold snowy winter. Being fed everyday with the dogs grew a strange kinship with the two other pets, who Jamie learned were named Charlie and Hound. They continued to be hostile for a while, but now it wasn’t uncommon for them to let Jamie pet and hug them next to the warm fire place as the 3 pets sat near the feet of their master. Jamie got used to being fucked my Master. Jamie also became more comfortable with the maids, they never really exchanged words, but he stopped being afraid of them. He was taught to use his mouth correctly and take Master’s whole cock without chocking. Punishments came to be rare, Jamie learned to behave. Though he also came to learn to accept being hurt for other reasons. Master enjoyed spanking him until puppy cried, whipping him, binding him. Jamie didn’t consider Christmas until he woke up with several presents near his cage one morning. Master allowed Jamie to unwrap them, it wasn’t terribly surprising though. A set of padded leather collar and cuffs. Master helped put them on, replacing the dog collar with a much thicker, albiet softer and nicer collar. It would take some time to get used to the ankle and wrist cuffs. Master showed how easy it was to lock them together, to restrain Jamie. Master really enjoyed Jamie being helpless, and so vulnerable to pain and sexual contact. 

But it turned out that wasn’t the only present of the season. Days passed, and one morning Jamie noticed more maids, and people in the house. Then Master told his pet the news, there was to be a party, and Jamie was to be the centerpiece. Fear welled up in the boy for the first time in a while. Other people, not just doctors or tattoo artists, would be seeing him like this…. so low, so defeated. Jamie was taken out that day, his nails painted black, subtle girly makeup done professionally. His eyebrows done, his hair cut into into a messy pixie style. Now on his knees, looking at the floor by his master’s feet as he greeted guests, who seemed to insist on touching Jamie, pinching his cheeks, petting through his hair. Jamie knew better than to resist or cause a scene. He just sat there maintaining position praying for it to end, hoping that Master would save him from this. 

His collar came to be clipped to the coffee table, in the center of all the commotion. Charlie gave him comfort by laying next to the boy, almost protectively. But they both were pet on by the nearby guests as they pleased. Mary, one of the regular maids got his attention “Puppy” she said holding the leash In her hand, “come with me”, Jamie did as he was told and was led down the hallway, and into the dungeon. A large room, that master kept all his toys, and the bench he used to restrain and flog Jamie in. Jamie was visibly shaking as he sat by the bench as Mary prepared it. She sighed, and asked if puppy needed some “help”. “y-yes please” jamie squeaked out. She took the vape pen from her pocket, a small thing, that when a button was pushed vaporized weed was given. She let puppy have a long drag before strapping him face down on the table. She pet Jamie softly, “good luck, kid” she whispered into puppy’s ear. This was unusual. The maids never said things like that to him. Jamie wasn’t sure weather to be afraid or comforted. 

Soon men entered the room, drinks in their hands, led in by Master. They all took turns toying with puppy’s vulnerable body. Fingers everywhere, in his mouth, in his hair, on his small soft cock, and of course in his ass. Master said nothing to him, and seemed to just be watching. They discussed taking turns, Jamie let out a fearful whimper and they laughed at his expense. Jamie didn’t understand, this isn’t was he was used to. It was scary. Soon belts unclasped, and an unfamiliar cock was pushed into Jamie’s mouth. Then on into his ass. They were rough, uncaring. “show us what a good little whore you are” someone said to him. Unable to respond. With a cock deep in his throat, his collar was removed, and a rope was wrapped around neck. They choked Jamie to make it tighter as the man came down his throat, and took it out leaving Jamie gasping for air and crying. The man fucking his ass punched his ribs over and over again making Jamie yelp and tighten up so he could cum too. Over and over again they took turns fucking and hurting the vulnerable pet. A few men down, Jamie was in a state of shock, everything hurt, all he could smell is cum and musk, his eyes crusted over from crying so hard. 

“BANG BANG BANG”   
”WHAT THE FUCK”  
“BANG BANG”

The distant sounds of barking and yelling, screaming. Jamie was in a haze, but still noticed the sudden lack of abuse and people rushing around the room. Loud noises filled the air, then quiet. Someone unstrapped his weak form from the bench, and princess carried him out into the cold night. Jamie assumed the worst, clamping his eyes shut, letting himself cry and shake uncontrollably. He was placed into the back of a car, the forgotten feel of a seat belt wrapped around him, and his head found itself resting on someone’s shoulder. 

“JAMIE! JAMIE! Are you okay? Wake up, buddy, come on!”  
”Fuck fuck, we need to get him to a hospital now, dude. He looks really hurt”  
A familiar voice, from his past, but Jamie couldn’t place it. He Passed out being held tightly by the person next to him in the speeding car. 

Jamie awoke in a hospital bed, his body ached. The bright lights hurt his eyes. “He’s awake!, Donny get a nurse now!” Jamie looked over at the voice, it was his friend. The one he had lost that day when Master took him. Ryan. “Jamie, im so so sorry. Im so glad we got to you in time!” Jamie was at a loss for words. He felt the need to speak, but most of his words felt foreign from the months of no conversation. “R-ryan?” Jamie croaked out. “Yes buddy! It’s me, im here. Im finally here. Im sorry… it took so fucking long to find you. Im so sorry that I couldn’t get there sooner…” Jamie looked at him confused, unsure of what to think. “Ryan… what… what happened… why am I here… I thought…” “You’re okay now, Jamie. You were taken, they hurt you. The police wouldn’t do anything but my Army buddies and I raided the house and got you out. They were going to kill you that night.” Jamie couldn’t understand, hearing his actual name in so long felt really strange… Master was going to let him be killed by those men he thought. Jamie just cried, and Ryan wrapped a warm hug around him. It was over. It was finally over. Jamie… not “puppy” was finally out of all that. He felt bile rise up in his stomach thinking about the other day gleefully thanking his captor for the new collar… What a nightmare.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all over... finally

The story was Ryan found Jamie like this dumped on his doorstep. Obviously the hospital couldn’t know that Ryan found and killed the mobsters that took him. Jamie was treated and then brought to Ryan’s apartment to be cared for. The damage was extensive. The piercings could be healed… The tattoos could be removed. But the scars on the inside would always be with him. And worse, he still had to live in fear of being found again. Who knows many of those bastards are still out there, looking to retaliate, and get their human sacrifice back, to finish the job. At least not going outside is forever a familiar notion to Jamie. Now at least he had a practical excuse. Ryan took great care in trying to rehabilitate Jamie. They quickly grew closer than ever before. They fell in love, and for the first time, Jamie grew to feel genuinely cared for. A happy ending? Maybe, it’s all about perspective.


End file.
